Impossible!
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Wally has been texting someone constantly when he can at school lately, and his friends are getting slightly annoyed. When he tells them that he has a girlfriend, they don't believe him, much to Wally's displeasure. Spitfire. T for language.


**Impossible!**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__****__******ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****,****ø¤º°°º¤ø****,,****ø**_

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the outside products mentioned/used inside the story. :) I only own Liam and Marvin. **

* * *

There he was again; smiling stupidly at his mobile phone. His friends who also attended Keystone High School with the speedster, Marvin and Liam, slammed their gym lockers closed and walked towards the self-proclaimed ladies' charmer. They each leaned over his shoulder and Wally jumped, pushing the smart phone against his chest so the boys wouldn't see.

"What are you hiding, Wall-man?" Liam asked, poking his friend in the shoulder. Liam had been friends with Wally since freshman year when the teacher had assigned them as partners for Chemistry the year before. Liam was quite tall for his age, easily surpassing both Marvin and Wally, had curly, dark-brown hair, cheeky brown eyes and had tanned skin. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Shove off, Liam." Wally replied, brushing his friend off as he blushed slightly, still holding his mobile as he slammed his own locker shut. Marvin, who had only been hanging out with Wally and Liam since the beginning off sophomore year since they were in the same homeroom and he had transferred from Happy Harbour High to the school in Central City, the teenager didn't have many friends. He wore rectangular-rimmed glasses, had floppy blonde hair that he would constantly flip so that his fringe didn't get in the way of his vision, and had dull blue eyes. He was more scrawny that his two friends.

"He's probably texting his mom who told him that she's cooking his favourite meal for dinner tonight." Marvin shrugged, hi-fiving Liam who was now snickering so much behind his hand that he was having a lot of trouble hiding it.

"I am _not _texting my mom. I do have other contacts, y'know!" Wally scowled, punching Liam in the shoulder to make him stop laughing. "Besides," he continued. "That happened during first period."

"Whatever Wally," Marvin laughed.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, and all the students were now rushing out to go home due it to being Friday afternoon, and everyone was probably itching to get their weekends started. Marvin and Liam waited for Wally to finish texting, but the boys were getting annoyed because as soon as Wally had pressed the send button and taken a few steps towards the exit, his phone would go off, and then he would be at it again. This routine was beginning to get on his friends' nerves.

"Wally, would you stop texting whoever the hell you're talking to, and let us walk out of the school without stopping every two seconds?!" Liam complained, ready to punch the goofy half-smile off his friend's face. Who was he talking to anyway?

"Well, _sorry_." he responded sarcastically. Marvin began to tug on Liam and Wally's sleeves to drag them towards the exit. They finally made it out of the school, and were now walking down the street. Wally's phone beeped again, but when he went to check it, the device was then snatched right out of his grasp.

"Hey!"

"Who's Artemis?" Liam asked with a sly smile, sliding his thumb over the screen so he could read the message, making sure the phone was out of Wally's reach. "Is this your girlfriend?" he teased.

Wally then folded his arms and smirked. "So what if she is?" he asked, almost doubling over in laughter as Marvin and Liam's eyes widened comically. He hadn't told his friends that he indeed did have a girlfriend now, but at that present moment was a good a time as any.

"Dude, there is no way you have a girlfriend." Marvin said, pushing his glasses further up his nose because they almost fell off when he had heard the news. "You haven't even changed your Facebook relationship status yet." Wally raised an eyebrow, grabbing his phone back from his brunette friend and scrolling through his pictures.

"I think this is enough proof that the ladies' can't resist Wally West?"

He was now flaunting a picture of him and Artemis when they went to the movies last week. They were standing in front of the theatre. Wally had one arm around the blonde's waist, and she was kissing his cheek. His cheeks were slightly red out of embarrassment, but Artemis looked like she was having the time of her life, with a smile evidently tugging at the corners of her lips even though they were against Wally's skin. Since it was a warm day, they were wearing casual clothes with Wally in a plain green t-shirt, jeans and old sneakers with Artemis wearing a white singlet, black leggings and brown calf-high boots that had a slight heel. She had left her hair down and an orange and red striped ribbon was serving as a headband to hold her bangs back.

"She's an absolute babe." Liam gasped. "There's no way she's going out with you!"

"It's impossible," Marvin agreed.

"You probably paid her to take the photo," Liam continued. "There's no way you can score a girl like that. She's way out of your league."

"Some friends you guys are. You guys wait! You'll be sorry for saying that!" Wally glared, running off towards his house.

Marvin then turned to face his brunette friend. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"There's no way in hell."

* * *

"They didn't believe you?" Artemis asked when Wally saw her the day after at the Cave. Batman hadn't assigned them any missions yet, so the two had decided to hang out by themselves in the lounge room, sitting on the couch while the TV was blaring in the background. True, Artemis was a little offended that Wally's friends didn't think that Wally could date someone like her, but she decided to have a little fun as well. "True, I am out of your league, but it doesn't mean I like you any less." she said, laughing at his shocked expression.

"I'm hurt, beautiful," he responded, but Artemis just kissed him to make him forget. She pulled back, and they both opened their eyes with a dreamy smile taking over their features. "I'll forgive you this time." he smirked.

"Anyway, I'm up to meeting these loser friends of yours to show them that we are in fact dating and that you're the only one who get's any of this," she snickered playfully, gesturing to her body.

"I hate it when I see guys ogling you..." he answered jealously, picking her up bridal style. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!"

And with that, Wally sped towards the zeta-tubes.

* * *

In a matter of a few seconds, the two were standing in front of Wally's house in Central City. He gently let her down, and Artemis reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together. The two smiled down at their hands before walking towards the local diner. He opened the glass door, letting his blonde girlfriend in first. One of the employees called Wally over, and he told Artemis to wait a moment.

"Wally, you're not working today are you?" Georgette, the worker, asked with a confused expression. Wally shook his head.

"No, I'm here with my girlfriend. We're meeting up with a few of my friends."

"Wow, nice!" Georgette answered, before glaring at him. "What are you doing leaving her there by herself? Shoo!"

Meanwhile, Artemis stood beside one of the booths as Wally talked to one of the employees behind the counter, a brunette came up to her. "Hey, baby, are you wearing space pants? 'Cause your ass is out of this world." he smiled charmingly, but Artemis in turn raised an eyebrow.

"No, they're actually baseball pants, because my ass is out of your league." she answered with a smirk, smiling at Wally as he walked over.

"Liam!" he grinned, shaking his friend's hand before placing a hand around Artemis' waist. "Liam this is my girlfriend, Artemis. Artie, this is Liam."

Liam's brown eyes widened. "This is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, space boy?" she asked, leaning into Wally's warm embrace. He in turn raised an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"So, where's Marvin?"

"At the table down there," the brunette said, pointing to one of the corner booths where the blonde was sipping at a chocolate milkshake. He looked up and waved when he saw Wally, and they followed Liam towards the table.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Artemis, Wally's girlfriend." Artemis said, slipping into the booth next to Wally. Marvin's gaze dropped, before picking up a menu and leaning forward, and placing the cardboard up so he could whisper to Wally.

"She's so much hotter in person!"

Wally rolled his eyes and pushed the menu down.

"So, you're really Wally's girlfriend?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"I sure am, which is why he won't be happy when he finds out one of his friends made a move on his girl."

Wally glared at Liam, who raised his hands defensively. "I didn't know!"

* * *

After an hour or two, Wally and Artemis had decided to leave the diner. They bid farewell to Wally's school friends, and left with a ring of the bell above the door which was there to signal when the diner had a new customer. Liam and Marvin had decided to stay a bit longer to discuss their friend's relationship with the sassy blonde girl.

"Do you still think she was paid to pretend to be his girlfriend? I don't think so anymore, their relationship seems pretty legitimate, otherwise they're amazing actors, and Wally isn't exactly the best in the drama department." Marvin said, taking another sip of his chocolate milkshake before setting it down.

"I still can't believe he got a serious girlfriend before I did. Is that possible?!"

"Well, apparently it is." the blonde answered with a shrug, snickering as Liam let his head fall on the table with a _thud. _

"And I can't believe I accidentally hit on his girlfriend! Wally's going to kill me..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, readers! So I got really excited about YJ coming back today (even though I haven't been able to watch the episode yet) and this idea just popped into my head; what would Artemis and Wally's relationship be like at the beginning when they first started dating? :D I think it's pretty cute. Not my best work, but I like it. :) **

**Haha, I guess we could think of this as a welcome back present to the YJ series. By the way, does anyone have any theories on the new storyline? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Word Count: 1,719**

**~CL**


End file.
